Amarga vitória
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Submeter-se a ele seria admitir a sua inferioridade e não era assim que se sentia.


_**Amarga vitória  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Death Note não me pertence, mas a Ohba Tsugumi e Obata Takeshi._

**Atenção : **_Contém spoilers._

- # - # -

_Presente de Natal para **Scorpion Lyra **e **Nandinha Shinomori**, porque Mello x Near rulam mesmo e você me fez vê-los com um casal fantástico dentro do universo de DN. Sem pretensões, ok ? Mas feita com carinho._

- # - # -

- Vou deixar o instituto também.

- Mello !

- Roger, já vou fazer 15 anos. Vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito. – e bateu a porta.

Sentia o estômago afundar em lembrar as palavras de Roger... L, morto por Kira, sem a escolha de um sucessor. O sangue ferveu em suas veias, queria matar Kira com suas mãos e vingar a morte de L.

Subiu as escadarias até o quarto em que dormia. Pegou uma mala e colocou-a na cama, jogando as roupas de qualquer jeito dentro dela.

Trabalhar junto com Near ? Que idéia doentia e desvairada de Roger ! Eles nunca seriam capazes de se misturar, simplesmente porque a apatia de Near lhe dava nos nervos. Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão indiferente ? Como não podia sentir a adrenalina no sangue, o coração acelerar, o impulso chave para toda a ação ?

E pensar que, com todo o seu esforço, não conseguia derrotá-lo. O que ele fazia para sempre vencer ? O que tinha de especial nele que não em si ? Contudo, admitia que Near se encaixava melhor no estereótipo de L do que ele. No entanto, era inteligência que contava e ele queria provar que era o melhor. Mas do seu próprio jeito.

Batidas na porta. Ignorou, dando uma mordida no chocolate que achou enquanto arrumava suas coisas. Ouviu a chuva cair lá fora e fechou a janela, olhando para a mala bagunçada. A porta abriu.

Era Near.

O outro entrou e fechou a porta, mas Mello continuou sem dar-lhe atenção. Abocanhou mais um pedaço do doce e revirou as gavetas, pegando papéis e atirando-os na mala. Encontrou uma foto dele mesmo e a arremessou no lixeiro. Fechou a mala e a colocou nas costas, virando-se.

Near estava encostado na porta, enrolando os cabelos. Aquele tique que sempre lhe dava nos nervos. Aproximou-se, ficando a poucos passos do outro.

- Cai fora.

- Então é assim ?

- Sai. – Mello rosnou.

- Ir embora não é uma boa maneira de retribuir a sua gratidão por L.

- E o que quer ? Uma parceria ? Foda-se, Near !

- Você que nunca quis tentar, Mello.

O loiro derrubou a mala no chão, com um baque surdo. Prensou-o contra a porta fechada, com uma mão em volta do pescoço do outro.

- O que está insinuando ? Que sou um covarde ? Sabe que eu te mataria em menos de cinco minutos !

- A probabilidade de darmos certo juntos é de menos de 10, no entanto, separados, temos mais de 95 de chance de falhar. – ele parou de enrolar seus cabelos, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Mello – Já estou aqui faz sete minutos e ainda não estou morto.

- Não sabia das suas tendências suicidas, Near. – rosnou com ironia.

- Você vai embora porque tem medo. Medo de se submeter a mim, medo de ser usado e gostar. – falou sem emoção.

As palavras de Near eram agressivas, diferente da sua postura usual. O sangue de Mello ferveu e ele apertou ainda mais o pescoço do outro, que permaneceu impassível. O loiro sabia que aquela conversa já havia perdido há muito o sentido original. Sentiu o desejo por Near queimar em suas veias, sentia aquela velha vontade de beijá-lo.

O impulso era sempre a chave de sua vida e, desta vez, Mello não o conteve. Atacou os lábios do outro com violência, sugando, mordendo, se perdendo na boca dele, onde sempre quis estar. Deixava o gosto de chocolate na língua do outro, que correspondia avidamente ao beijo, surpreendendo-o.

"_Então era tudo proposital ? Para me fazer perder o controle, para beijá-lo ? Bom plano, Near... Mas você não vai ganhar desta vez. Vai ser do meu jeito._"

Mello apartou, mordendo o queixo do outro, trilhando pela sua mandíbula, deixando o rastro avermelhado. Queria marcá-lo, saber que, no fundo, Near era dele e não o contrário. As manchas vermelhas eram o seu troféu de vitória.

- Finalmente. – Near balbuciou.

- Errado. – o loiro parou com as carícias e o encarou.

Near tinha, pela primeira vez, uma cara de curiosidade e confusão. Mello sorriu, degustando a sua vitória. Socou-lhe o estômago com força, fazendo-o se dobrar e perder o ar.

- Errado, Near. Eu não vou me submeter a você, não sou mais um brinquedo da sua coleção e nem mais uma peça do seu quebra-cabeças. Foda-se, _sucessor_. As coisas agora serão do _meu_ jeito.

Mello largou-o, pegando novamente a mala. Near escorregou até o chão, tentando recuperar-se, ainda estupefato. O loiro sentiu os olhos do outro sobre si, seguindo-o, e fechou a porta com um baque. Ganhou as ruas, a chuva molhando a sua pele ainda quente pelo beijo.

Aquele era o início de uma grande corrida, ele sabia. Precisava dar o seu melhor, necessitava vencer Near na batalha contra L. Tinha de fazer isso. Submeter-se a ele seria admitir a sua inferioridade e não era assim que se sentia. Sabia que poderia conseguir matar Kira.

Ao mesmo tempo, tinha a amarga sensação de solidão. Estava abandonando o lar que o acolheu quando não tinha nada, estava deixando para trás a única pessoa que realmente se importara com ele, apesar de tudo.

Mas este era o seu jeito.

_Fim_

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Como eu disse, sem pretensões. Curtinha, mas eu queria fazer algo naquele intervalo onde o Mello disse que ia embora até quando ele sai de fato do orfanato. Sei lá, eu senti como se o Near tivesse tentado impedi-lo. O presente é pras duas, pra Lyrota, que adora MxN, e pra Nandinha, que também gosta e escreve MxN's perfeitas !_

_Beijocas !_

Chibiusa-chan.

Final de 2006.


End file.
